1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Art
Heretofore, a technique has been known for updating a program executed by an information processing apparatus in an image forming apparatus. Furthermore, a technique has been known in which a program yet to be updated is previously saved in preparation for cases where an error occurs during the update of a program and a defect is found in the updated program itself, and restoration is performed by the saved program in a case where an error occurs.
Still furthermore, a technique has been known in which a combination of the versions of a plurality of programs is managed in updating a plurality of programs executed by the information processing apparatus, and warning is issued if the combination of the versions of a plurality of programs is inappropriate. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-42304 discusses a technique in which each program included in a plurality of programs is independently updated and it is determined whether a combination of the versions of programs is appropriate after each program is updated.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-42304, however, it is determined whether a combination of the versions of programs is appropriate in a case where the update of each program is normally ended. In other words, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-42304 has an issue in that a consideration is not taken into account for the case where an error occurs during the update of each program not to normally end the update.